I Miss You
by My Personal Rose
Summary: Maitlyn one-shot... for my favourite and only! couple in Camp Rock. Short, but sweet... I hope...


_**AN- First Camp Rock fic, and therefore first Maitlyn. I made up personal details and shizzle. Warning... two girls love each other. Now deal with it or go away. XD**_

**_Thanks to live2rite for the idea 'saving' idea. And thanks to HannahLillyJBFan for motivating me a lot._**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mitchie stared at the notepad in front of her, wishing the words would just... appear on the paper like they usually did. Only something was missing, and she couldn't place the feeling for the life of her.

Her chest was tight, and her mind foggy, and she wished she could get a sign of some kind, telling her exactly what to do to ease the feeling. It was like being in pain without knowing the source, and until you figured it out... it wouldn't be able to get better.

A month had past since her first Summer at Camp Rock, and she'd had this feeling since she'd sat in her mom's car for the drive home. Well, that was when she'd first noticed it anyway.

The emptiness.

She sighed, rubbing at her sternum, a pained look on her face as her iPod selected a song at random to play through her stereo. She groaned inwardly. She loved the song (obviously, it was on her iPod) but... it really didn't help her mood.

_I miss you, miss you…  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends  
_

Mitchie closed her eyes tightly, trying to will her iPod to turn itself off. Much to her dismay... it didn't work.

Her eyes shot open as her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she smiled automatically when she saw who the text was from.

"_Hey Mitchie, wot u doing? I'm bored... save me, my moms got all her scary friends over! Xx"_

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh a little, before hitting reply, and thinking of what to say back.

"_Hi- save u how? I'm all the way in California!" _She flopped back on her bed, the smile not leaving her face as her phone buzzed again.

"_Anyway possible! I wish you weren't. It feels like I'm missing something when I'm not with you."_

For a moment the smile dropped as she realised that maybe she wasn't totally alone on this. That maybe she wasn't wrong about how she felt.

_I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you_

Well, she knew what she feeling hadn't been wrong. She'd always been into girls and guys alike, and she could recognise when she liked somebody. It was just this total feeling of absence that she held inside of her. But then she'd never had that instant reaction to someone before.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time…_

Mitchie suddenly smiled to herself, thinking of a way to help both fill her emptiness, and to save her Caitlyn from her mother's… whatever it was. She'd try and help. Instead of reply she clicked use number – call 'Caitlyn', and held the phone to her ear as it rang in a steady rhythm.

_And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason…_

"Hello?" Caitlyn answered, and once again a smile spread across Mitchie's face. She couldn't contain it.

"Hi, pretend I'm upset or something."

"Oh God, Mitchie, what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked, and Mitchie laughed, surprised at how fast her friend was catching on.

"You said you needed saving. Bail!"

"You need to… oh, ok ok, calm down…" Caitlyn's voice took on a soothing tone, and Mitchie rolled over on her bed, reaching over to turn off her iPod.

"Nice… I didn't know you could act."

"Ok, where are you?"

"California doofus. What are you gonna drive here from LA?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can… it's gonna be okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Mitchie half whispered, her voice full of sincerity.

She heard the sound of an adult's voice, arguing a point, and once again grinned as Caitlyn fought back.

"Mom, she needs me. I'm going."

"Are you really coming to California? That's a bit extreme isn't it?" Mitchie asked, noticing the sound of Caitlyn's mom's voice and the voices of all her 'crazy friends' fade away as Caitlyn walked away from them.

"I wanted to see you anyway." Mitchie pictured Caitlyn shrugging her shoulders lightly, maybe crinkling her nose a little at her own softness.

"Well I suppose I could cope with you for a while."

"How long's a while?"

"How long do you want to stay?"

"Forever." Caitlyn laughed, and Mitchie laughed with her, silently wondering whether Caitlyn was just joking or not.

xMaitlynxMaitlynxMaitlynx

Mitchie was downstairs and opening her front door the moment that she heard Caitlyn's car pull up, and sent a grin down to her best friend.

"Hey." She said as Caitlyn walked up her drive, and Caitlyn grinned back, just as helpless to take the smile off of her face as Mitchie.

"Hey yourself, you lifesaver!" Caitlyn jogged the driveway before almost leaping into Mitchie's arms, holding the other girl close to her. "My God, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Caitlyn… almost as much as I miss oxygen…"

"Oh, sorry." Caitlyn gave her a goofy look, her cheeks flushing as she stared into her friends eyes. "I really did miss you."

Mitchie laughed. "Wow, do you wanna come inside or just make out here?" She joked, and was surprised when the look in Caitlyn's eyes didn't change.

"I'd… rather stay here." Her voice was barely a whisper, and Mitchie leaned forward to capture Caitlyn's lips in her own, her mind taking a moment to catch up with her heart.

A moment later she pulled back, her cheeks flushed and her eyes, ready to pour tears as the extent of what she had done hit her full force.

"Oh…God…I'm so…"

"If you _dare_ apologise, Torres then I will kick your ass." Caitlyn smirked, her hand working its way into Mitchie's hair before pulling her into another kiss. This time neither girl pulled away until they were desperate for air, and they burst into laughter at both the absurdity… and yet the right feeling this situation had.

Mitchie's face dropped a little and Caitlyn turned to look behind her shoulder, raising her eyebrow at Mitchie's mother as she walked past them.

"Hi girls. If you're going to make out can you go to your room? You know how over-protective your father gets, sweetie."

"Sh- sure." Mitchie stammered, and Caitlyn burst out laughing. "So…"

"I think we should do what your mom suggested." Caitlyn whispered in her ear, and Mitchie grinned, gripping hold of Caitlyn's hand and leading the way to her room.

"I love you mom!" She shouted, and Connie Torres smiled as the giggling faded away, the girl's footsteps thudding on the stairs.

"Took them a while." She sighed, unable to hide her smile as her husband walked through the door.

He stopped, watching her suspiciously. "What?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**_AN- Read and review, I'm curious of what people think. But if your gonna flame then… don't bother. Ciao. :)_**


End file.
